Evelyn E. Westcott (The Unsung Heroes)
Evelyn E. Westcott nicknamed "Eve" is one of female characters of future fan fiction, "The Unsung Heroes". She is one of the talented, young, magicians in the Holy Kingdom of Albritania, and considered as a genius when it comes to magic and related fields. She also goes to Avalon Magic Knight Institute due to her skills and her...adoring relationship with Enrico Strada. She also serves as a Vice-Commander of the knight corps that Enrico Strada, the Commander of the corp is in. Appearance: Evelyn is fair-skinned, beautiful, well-endowed young woman who appears to be in her early-mid 20’s with the height of 5’9 tops, and her noticeable features are her long, light blond hair with the top hair strands shaped like fox-ears, and cherry-pink eyes.. As noted by Enrico she's his "ideal" woman in every way. As for her attires, She usually wears Avalon Magic Knight Institute female uniform during classes. When she is in battle, she wears a revealing blue, ninja-like outfit and glasses. Her attire has a large tail on the back, which her magic and wizardry, and spirit rates to enable her to move freely. Her outfit assists her in magic, allowing her skin to be in contact with the humidity in the air, acting like a radar. The arm caps and knee pads on her attire are designed like fox heads. Personality: Evelyn is a person who liked to do things her own way, a traits of confidence, independence, and headstrong mind that Enrico finds it charming and teasing to him. She also has an alluring, mature, and serious personality and matching soft and seductive voice, which mocks her enemies in and outside of battle. When Enrico is involved in any particular situation, especially dangerous and reckless situation, she tends to lose her complacency, because she is dumbfounded and shocked by Enrico's...unique actions, but she nonetheless remains focused on the task at hand. When it comes to opposite sex, she is surprisingly pure and naive, where Enrico finds it quite amusing to tease her. She is also somewhat capable of being rash, impulsive, and violent when angered, as shown when she attempted to use her magics to test Hiroaki for "qualification" upon facing Enrico for combat. Regardless of her "fiery" personality, She is a kind-hearted, individual who cares about her friends and colleagues, especially her family. Before meeting Enrico, Evelyn had more time on her hands to delve into magical legerdemain and researches. This was likely due to the fact that she was one of the best researcher in her field where she had the charm and prowess with the magical arts. Being the best in her field and from her expertise and leadership, it was easy to see why she responded to others the way she had, as noted by the headmaster of the Avalon Magic Knight Institute that she was naturally born with these traits from her parent's heritage to further cultivate the magician's future. These would psychologically determine her to be right-brained and eccentric, if not at least eclectic as noted and admitted by Enrico that she's a prodigy in the magical arts and sorcery. History: Evelyn is the eldest child of Yulius and Jane E. Westcott, two of the greatest magical engineer and sorcerer in the holy kingdom. As the child of the two greatest magical engineer and sorcerer, she grew up with high potential to become a Magician. In the past, she was actually a childhood friend to Yuriphina Faye Pendragon when they were very young due to their parents being the best of friends. the two were sociable to one another. Plot: TBA Power & Abilities: Master Magician: As the descendant of one of the founding fathers of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn and descendant of Elaine Pendragon, the wife of Arthur Pendragon in world of DxD, Evelyn has a large amount of knowledge of magical spells and calculations. After studying magic for several years she's among the high class of Magicians within the holy kingdom, which she is proficient in using a large number of ancient Elemental, Norse, Black, White, Demonic, Fallen Angel, Angel, and Teleportation. Immense Magical Power: As the descendant of one of the founding fathers of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn, Evelyn possess a great amount of magical powers which are on par with the top-tier High Class Devils in the Allied Kingdom of Etherious. Master Technician: A natural and strong trait is her high IQ. Later on, Evelyn was revealed to be the 1st ranked young magician in Grauzauberer association. Evelyn's intelligence is shown several times in combat, being able to analyze her opponent's ability and figure out a way to counter them. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Aside from her vast magical skills, Evelyn is also a well-versed hand-to-hand combatant, using powerful kicks to attack enemies. However, she prefers a more magic-centered style of combat, though is able to use magic at close range and amazing speed. Flight: Using her magic, Evelyn can fly. Quotes: TBA Trivia: * Evelyn's appearance and personality was inspired and based off Presa, one of the major antagonists from popular video game series, Tales of Xillia. * Evelyn's height is 179 cm. (5 feet 9 inches). * Evelyn's hobbies are to research supernatural phenomena & magic and sorcery, practicing her magic & sorcery, cooking, spending some quality times with family and friends. * Evelyn's favorite things to eat is holy kingdom's cuisines (Italian and English-based), strawberry sundae with cherry dressings. * Evelyn's favorite drinks is coffee. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Magicians Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:The Unsung Heroes